


So, so warm

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc. (Video Blogging RPF) Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tommyinnit hears voices, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}Tubbo finds comfort in Wilbur after coming to terms with his bite, while Tommy tries to figure himself out.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Zombie AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 9
Kudos: 383





	So, so warm

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts with Tommy!

It was warm, so so warm.

Staring out the cracks in the boarded up window, the blanket wrapped around him tightly. Wilbur’s long slender fingers gently brushing through his hair, humming quietly.  
Tubbo had woken up a few hours ago now, he’d apparently been asleep two days. He didn’t really remember anything other than waking up occasionally and Wilbur helping him go back to sleep.

Tommy and Techno were gone, but he didn’t know where. Wilbur wouldn’t say. Just that ‘they’ll be back soon.’  
Something probably happened, or maybe they were meeting someone? Maybe it was a surprise or a secret.

His face hurt really bad.

There was bandages all over him practically, and he was incredibly sore, his fingers lightly tracing over the padding over his cheek. Speaking hurt, so did— well. Everything, really.

He was bit.

That was weird to think about. That he had been bitten way later than he thought he would of been. Honestly, he thought he would of been bitten much sooner than he had done.  
Atleast he had spent time with his family, atleast he had made so many happy memories, finally having people that loved him. That cared about him.

None of the symptoms were kicking in yet. He hadn’t thrown up, coughed up blood. None of all that. He was extremely cold and shaky though, his head warm.  
But the sun breaking through the cracks helped warm him up.  
Wilbur’s touch was comforting, so it’s hot like he really cared for the cold.

“I’m gonna die, arent i?”

Wilbur stopped, his fingers in his hair, letting out a shaky sigh “... I’m sorry, Tubbo. I should— fuck. I should of stayed with you two, I knew we weren’t ready—“

“It was my fault, I distracted Tommy. We— we had a fight,” he quietly admits “I told him— I told him I killed dad.”

His older brother didn’t seem to react, instead staring at him, letting Tubbo continue explaining what had happened between the boys.

“I told him that— that I had left the door open. I swear— I swear it was an accident, Wilbur! I-I just forgot and then they all came in and—“ he shakily wipes a tear away, his face hurting from the pull of speaking “Tommy was mad, obviously and I... I cried and I didn’t realise they snuck up on us. He was getting hurt so I— I grabbed my gun but I only had one bullet.

“I shot the zombie on him. Not on me. I stabbed it in the head but— but it already bit me.

The brunette hissed, a sad expression on his features as he leant forward, gently wrapping his arms around his younger brother, resting his chin on top of his head, comfortingly rubbing circles against his back.  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you, Tubbo. I’m so so sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Me and Techno were meant to protect you,” his voice breaks “Dad— Dad told us that was our job.”

Tubbo pulls away for a moment, shrugging “You... You kept us alive this long. It wasn’t your fault it... It was probably going to happen to one of us anyway. I’m just glad it wasn’t Tommy.”

He flinches, using his sleeve to wipe his eyes “Yeah— yeah. I’m sorry, Tubbo. I won’t leave your side until...”

His brother doesn’t need to go on, they both know what he means. Tubbo sinks into his embrace, trying to ignoring the throbbing pain in his cheek, closing his eyes as he snuggles into the comforting fabric of his brothers hoodie.  
Wilbur always gave the best hugs, he played with his hair and rubbed his back and made him feel like nothing in the world could ever hurt him.  
That it was just him and Wilbur, indestructible.

God did he wish he could stay like that forever.

“Before... It happens,” Tubbo whispers “Can— can we go to a place?”

Wilbur nods “Of course, Tubbo... Where?”

“I’ll show you when they’re back... I just want to... I just want to stay here for now.”

Wilbur smiled softly, cuddling him closely, softening at the way Tubbo relaxed against his touch. Relieved he could provide some sort of distraction for his baby brother.

Wilbur cleared his throat, pulling Tubbo into his lap as he began rocking slightly, side to side, humming.  
“The cute bomber jacket you've had since sixth form, Adorned with patches of places you’ve been” he began to sing, closing his eyes as the pair swayed.

“Is nothing on my khaki coat that I got  
From a roadside when I was sixteen...”

It was cold, so so cold.

Tommy stumbled slightly, gasping for breath as he fell to his side in the empty alleyway, shaking and coughing.

Everything hurt, and he was trying his best to ignore the groans of the zombies stalking the area, managing to drag himself back behind some bins, raising his hand to his bloody stomach.  
He removed his hand to look at his bloody soaked fingers, returning to pressing his hand against the wound.

The past two days he had been wandering around aimlessly, not really in full control of himself. He didn’t feel real, like he wasn’t even moving.  
That the world was just moving around him.  
He was really surprised he wasn’t dead, in all honesty. At some point, he heard Techno calling for him. But it stopped quickly. Maybe he gave up? He wouldn’t be surprised.  
Not the first time someone would of given up on him. If he had the choice, he would of given up on himself too.

Although the supposed he had the choice now.

Tommy remembered he left because Tubbo got bit. Tubbo got fucking bit and it was his fault, and he had just up and left! What a terrible fucking friend he was.

He accidentally stumbled into a group, none of them were expecting him, and he most definitely was not expecting them either. So when one of them shot him, he had screamed and ran.   
Running with a gunshot wound was not as nice as it sounded.

He felt like a wild animal, jumping at any sudden noise, curling in on himself and praying that nobody would find him.  
God, he was so tired.  
His eyelids felt so heavy, but he tried to force himself awake, pushing himself to sit up and look down the alley.  
Frozen in fear once his eyes landed on the three figures.

“He couldn’t have gotten far,” one of the men muttered, tapping an axe, the white shirt he wore stained with blood and... Well, he could only really see blood.

The other scoffed, adjusting the goggles on his head “Don’t even know why we’re wasting our time out here. Dream will be pissed off we didn’t come back with anything again,” the brunette narrowed his eyes towards the other “What do you think. Continue searching or go back?”

“I’m kinda worried about the group. If there’s more people out there then we should probably return and keep them updated, right? I mean for all we know, they could be dangerous,” the woman with curly white hair explained “We should listen to George.”

“Puffy, we saw one kid—“

“We don’t know who else he could be with. He could have a huge group and now that we’ve fucked with one of them, they might mess with us. Besides, there’s no way a kid survived this long on his own. He has to have had people.”

Puffy, he assumed was her name, sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose “I just want to get home to Niki, make sure everyone is alright. We can discuss this with Dream, but our best plan of action is to go back now.”

George nodded, slinging his gun over his shoulder “Besides, I shot him once. If we come back we’ll probably find the kid as a dead one. If we don’t? He probably had a place.”

The unnamed man pretty much growled, rolling his eyes but nodding. Wordlessly following after the other two as they disappeared from sight.  
Great. Now he had just caused more problems, like he always did.

Tubbo got bit because of him.

Tubbo was going to die because of him.

People knew about him and the others because of him.

They couldn’t get supplies from the mall because he screamed and drew all the zombies attention.

He fucked it up for everyone.

Tommy felt the tears welling up in his eyes, and he tried his best not to let them fall. But eventually, he gave up. Letting out a low sob and hiding his face in his hands, bringing his knees up to his chest as he openly wailed.  
Why was this so hard?  
Why did Tommy have to ruin everything all the time. He was so selfish, so stupid— so so stupid.

He should of been a better kid. Maybe then, he’d actually make people happy, maybe then he’d actually BE happy.

He barely even registered the zombie gurgling, stumbling towards him, but even when he did, he didn’t move.

Maybe it’d be best if he let it eat him. Maybe it was best if he just didn’t return back, if his family didn’t ever find him. They’d probably be happier. Tubbo hated him, probably. He got bit all because of him.

(You know that’s not true, mate.)

He let out a shaky breath “What— what do I do?”

(Fight. You have to fight, Tommy.)

Tommy let out a sob, “I don’t want to— I’m— I’m so tired, dad.”

(I know. I know son, I know. But you have to fight, you have to live! For me!)

He was going crazy. Hearing his father in his head.  
Ever since he died, he imagined his voice speaking to him whenever he got scared, sick. Anxious. His father was always in his head, whispering comforting words or telling him to fight and keep going.  
He was finally losing his mind, but maybe it wasn’t all that bad. He loved his dad.  
He loved hearing him.  
He might be gone, but he’ll never really be gone.

It was probably the blood loss in all honesty, hearing the voice again.  
He was still hurt from the other day, but now the gunshot wound was practically screaming at him to just stay down.

The zombie got close, and Tommy shakily looked up, forcing a smirk on his lips “Hey— hey bitch! Come here, bitchboy!”  
Of course, it did, stumbling forwards.  
Tommy tightened his grip on his crowbar, letting out a shuddery breath as he swung it forward, hitting the zombie in the chest, watching it fall over.  
But his eyes stopped working for a moment, everything going pitch black and he fell back onto the floor, panting for breath.

It hurt so much— he hurt so much—

He started to cry again, hating himself for being such a baby.  
But it was too much. He was in too much pain, he was too scared.  
He was so scared.

He wanted his dad.

He wanted Wilbur, Techno— he wanted Tubbo.

Oh god he never told Tubbo he was sorry.

(Open your eyes.)

No.

(Open your eyes, Tommy.)

“TOMMY!” A yell.

He opened his eyes, as instructed by the voice in his head, to see Technoblade, his big brother, sat by his side, pressing down on his wound. His long pink hair a mess, barely holding its braid, his glasses cracked and clothes bloody.  
Tommy was just as scared to see him as Techno was, the older brother staring at him with worried eyes.

“You- you idiot— never do that again—“ Techno breathed out, pulling Tommy into a tight hug, clutching him desperately to his chest.

Tommy choked back a sob “I don’t wanna— I don’t wanna go back, Techie—“ he whined, shaking his head “I just wanna let’em eat me— Tubbo hates me!”

Techno pulls back, surprisingly gentle with the way he takes Tommy’s face into his hands, shaking his head “No. Don’t be an idiot, you know he doesn’t. Tubbo can’t even function without you. Remember? He takes that stupid keychain with him everywhere. The one YOU got him.

“I know I tease you, Toms, I know I can be— be a jackass sometimes. But I can’t get through this without you. I can’t lose someone else I love.”

For the first time in a long time, he realised Techno was crying. Tears bubbling in his eyes, slowly making their way down his cheeks, but he kept a stern look on his face “I won’t fail our dad, I won’t let you lose yourself in this world.”

Tommy cried, throwing himself (ignoring the pain) into Technoblade’s arms, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, letting his brother lift him into his arms. Taking a moment to hold each other, calm down from all the chaos.  
In Technoblade‘s arms, Tommy had never felt safer. 

It was warm.

So so warm.


End file.
